User blog:Legionaire22/More War Assets
You ask what it is i want for a War asset? Possibly even a DLC option?! Well, you didn't, but i am going to slap it into your face anyway! Team Rambo Effective Strength: 100 Description: Created in image of the old movie character, Team Rambo used to only be a part of Alliance military. However, as Humanity took its place at the Council, it suddenly turned from an all-human Spec Ops to a multi-race Black Ops. All trained for fighting alone, in tight groups, guerilla, terror and attrition warfare, they are the best singular team the Council can muster. In the team are eight very distinguished operatives Commander Johannes Ive, a veteran of many battles, has been with the team for a long time. An N7 graduate, he is an expert in guerilla warfare in any enviroment. Lieutenant Vastran: Oddly enough, the Elcor got a place in the team. His conservative nature lets him outweigh what Johannes proposes, acting as the calm counterpart to the energic commander. In battle, Vastran wears a cammoflague net and act as moving, concealed weapons emplacement, heafting powerful heavy weaponry to support his team. Operative Shanla: A powerful Asari Vanguard, Shanla eagerly awaits any and all confrontations, leaving most of the planning to the two experts and trusting them full well to watch her back. Few foes can hold their ground when they see the charging Asari heading for them. Most will never get to move out of the way anyhow. Operative Marngh: A former Batarian military commando and later preacher, Marngh adds his knowledge of traps native to the Batarian Hedgemony, as well as a skill to persuade most, if not all, the inhabitants of a city to riot against their government. Operative Basatul: Turian Marksman and veteran, Basatul is the sharpest shot the Hierarchy can offer. A master infiltrator, he is renowned for his patience, waiting for hours, maybe days, for the perfect shot. Operative Ivonik: A Salarian STG member, Ivonik not only have access to most of the tech the salarian government have created, but is also a master hacker and can break into any and all tech instalments. DLC instead of War Asset You are a new addition to the team, and are performing a guerilla battle on a vast planet against Cerberus, which leads you to travel around in the cities, interacting with the people and attempting to gain info on Cerberus. Perhaps at one point you try to infiltrate them as a new recruit (If you are human) Near the end, the Reapers arrive. Rendevouz...ing...with your team, you now have to fight through the reaper ground forces and hold them off until reinforcements arrive. At the end, after the Reaper ships have left the planet and only the ground forces are left, the SSV Normandy arrives, and you, along with your team, join Shepards war against the Reaper Forces. End of DLC. This DLC would possibly involve new enemies, but it will involve new weapons and definatley more conversations. You will be able to choose which race you will be, and will be able to take 2 of the team-mates with you. Sadly, how much i so would have liked it, you will probably not be able to be accompanied by Vastran (I love Elcors. So awesome beings) So yeah that is my idea of a fun DLC. I would appreciate any feedback, maybe some tips for weaponry, but if you feel like criticising it, please do so constructivley As for my English: Sorry for that. I am writing this tired and it is not my native language. Category:Blog posts